


Love Bites

by storybored



Series: 25 days of Hellblazer [8]
Category: Justice League Dark (Comics)
Genre: Bad Puns, Blood Drinking, Blood Play, Coffin sex, Dick riding, John's a legit snack, M/M, Nick is a goth cheese, Short Smut, Vampire AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 11:19:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19789804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storybored/pseuds/storybored
Summary: Nick comes home after a long day, week. Who can tell when you're an immortal creature of the night? At least his precious bunny is at home.





	Love Bites

.;John tried to resist the flutter in his stomach when he heard the door open, the more deliberate steps of leather soled oxfords, a blink and you’d miss it kind of sound. Warning bells on his master. And he was his delicious meal. John nestled in his spot, shivering in anticipation. He missed them.

Nick poked his head into the bedroom, a happy smile and small flash of fangs,”Hi, bunny. Look at you all snug in my bed.”

John opened his mouth to greet him in kind when he noticed the black veins lacing across Nick’s near translucent skin. He gasped and couldn’t help the note of fear in his voice, it never got this bad before,”Master?”   
Nick grimaced as he leaned against the door frame, kicking off his shoes. He staggered to the edge of the casket as JOhn caught him, not expecting the black fabric to be tacky from blood. Nick seemed to notice his concerns and kissed him softly, suppressing a groan of pain,”Don’t worry, ‘t’s not all mine.”

John unbuttoned Nick’s shirt sliding it off his master’s shoulders, he didn’t like how pliant his master was, he tried to lighten the mood,”Dining without me?”

Nick frowned slightly, climbing into the coffin with John. He was so tired, he needed to eat, and John looked absolutely delectable, black lace floor length dress and collar. Reminding Nick exactly who John belonged to. He brushed his thumb over John’s lips,”Never. I’m starved.”

John smiled as he chewed on his bottom lip, crawling on top of Nick,”Well I’m full….. care to top off?”

Nick sat up holding John gently, sliding the skirt further up his thighs,”Mm, always. But maybe we could try something new?”

John ground himself against Nick’s thigh, enjoying the look of shock on Nick’s face as he felt the plug,” I heard that pleasure makes blood taste better.”

Nick licked a line up John’s neck, nipping at his ear before whispering,”Any positive emotion really. The stronger the better.”

John purred, as he undid Nick’s pants freeing his cock. He rocked against Nick as the plug was removed,’’Good thing I’m ecstatic at the sight of you.”

Nick sank his fangs into John’s neck, groaning at the taste, he stroked John’s cock. Biting a little harder, feeling John go limp and pliant. Hot delicious blood shot into his mouth. The sweet taste of pleasure, mixed with other spiced magic. He slipped the plug out of John, before slipping in gasping at the wet heat of John. 

John rolled his hips, slowly working himself on Nick’s cock, mouth slacked open from the high singing through his blood,” _ Master.” _

Nick stroked John’s cock as he moaned, rutting into John feeling his strength rapidly return. He slid a hand up John’s throat, squeezing relishing the high pitched moans coming from him. He sank his teeth a little deeper, feeling John slacken in his grip.

John shuddered, he couldn’t handle it. His hips stuttered as he came with Nick grinding against his prostate and squeezing his throat. He wasn’t sure what was making him lightheaded, the blood loss or hypoxia. And he didn’t care, he could live in this state for the rest of his days, he was in heaven. A state his damned and damaged soul was never supposed to achieve. 

Nick came as he felt John clench and spasm around him. He rested his head against John’s chest after healing the bite on his throat,”Bunny…”

John wrapped his arms around Nick, feeling the rise and fall of a chest that breathed not out of necessity but out of comfort, reassuring John that he was still here, still animated, and wasn’t going anywhere for a long time.

**Author's Note:**

> The worst part is, I genuinely think I'm funny.


End file.
